


loving in the summer time

by bbyseoul



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soon i will dabble with more genres wait on it, summer camp seventeen!, this is the first time i ever wrote emo / angsty wonwoo, this shit is something i will continue soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyseoul/pseuds/bbyseoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jisoo just wanted wonwoo to appreciate him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompt:  
> advantage: either my character or yours will take advantage of the other while they’re feeling vulnerable.  
> aka wonwoo bullies and harasses church boy jisoo who is in love with his ass. (but jisoo doesn’t know wonwoo is in love with him too) until it just…. happens

jisoo was more excited for his church camp this summer. he was the counselor this year, he’s been waiting for this moment since he joined the camp 3 years ago. 

it was his summer to lead the games, bible studies and prayers. he was more excited to help kids learn and grow closer to god. 

jisoo stood alongside junhui, minghao, and seokmin a few of his long term camp friends waiting for the new campers to arrive. 

“i'm so excited! i've been waiting for this!” seokmin cheers gripping onto jisoo's arm, “are you excited for your camp group, hyung?” 

jisoo nods, he hopes he gets along with his camp group and recognizes familiar faces. he also hoped he got along with the eldest campers cause they always share the room with a counselor. 

jisoo got ready to hold up his sign for his campers to find him, it read ‘jisoo christ’ in thick bolded letters. 

it was a nickname his last counselor gave him when they first met and it’s been his name at camp ever since.

kids started rolling in from the youngest of 10 to 19. jisoo spotted familiar faces like seungkwan, soonyoung, hansol, and chan who were regulars and also go to his school. 

jeonghan and seungcheol were in seokmin's group this year and he kind of missed having those two with him. jihoon was with junhui and so was hansol. soonyoung and seungkwan were paired with minghao.

chan was paired with jisoo which made him happy that he was able to have him aboard. the 20 kids who stay with jisoo in a cabin all cluttered around him.

“hi guys, i'm jisoo! and i'm your counselor this summer. i recognize quite a few faces, but for safety reasons. i need to do role call. okay? just say here for me!” jisoo says, he starts to call of each name and is answered with a loud “here” which made him pleased. 

“J-”

jisoo feels his heart fall to his stomach, he could feel his heart beat in his core threatening to almost burst. 

“j-jeon wonwoo?" 

“here, my lord and savior jisoo christ.” wonwoo calls, causing his group of kids to laugh in ruckus. 

“thanks,” jisoo mummers shyly, as he lists off the few remaining kids. 

“okay, so. mingyu and wonwoo and chan. you stay with me okay? since you’re the oldest in my group.” jisoo says, with a smile dangling the key in front of the three. 

“do i have too?” wonwoo asks with a small cocky smirk, “i'm kind of wanting to stay with the younger kids.” 

“you can’t, hyung. we have to stay with jisoo hyung since he’s our counselor and we’re the oldest so we kind of help out with the younger kids.” chan explains with a smile. 

wonwoo shrugs as he follows them to the cabin. It was a large scale room with two rooms containing bunk beds. 

“mingyu, you stay with me.” wonwoo says excusing himself to unpack. 

jisoo feels his heart slowly go back to his chest, he couldn’t do staying with wonwoo. he thought he got away from wonwoo back at school. but nope, god had other plans for jisoo. 

chan and jisoo unpacked in their room organizing their clothes and making their beds. jisoo had to recollect the kids after an hour of settling in, so he could show them on a tour of the sight. 

“hyung?” a voice calls out, it was Mingyu peaking behind the door. 

“mhm? what is it, mingyu?” jisoo asks shoving the last suitcase underneath his bunk. 

“wonwoo is feeling sick. he wanted me to pass on the message that he wasn’t going to be on the tour.” 

“mingyu. i know he’s your friend, but you can’t lie for him. he has to go. it's mandatory for him, if he doesn’t. i send him to the office.” jisoo says sternly, “and the head counselor isn’t that nice either.” 

mingyu purses his lips but shuffles off to give another message for wonwoo. 

"hyung, do you think wonwoo hyung will last all summer?” chan asks from the top bunk.

“i don’t know, bud. he doesn’t seem to be adjusting.” 

“he's like gone?” mingyu says in the doorway tussling his charcoal colored hair, “the window is open. he's probably with hansol? Or seungkwan.” 

jisoo pouts, maybe junhui or minghao would make wonwoo go on the tour. 

“i guess we’ll just find him later?” jisoo states aimlessly, he didn’t have time to find wonwoo. he needed to lead the tour alongside with his other counselors. 

mingyu and chan follow jisoo outside to meet up with the other kids. jisoo spotted wonwoo alongside with hansol's group. 

his now freshly dyed black hair shining beautifully underneath the summer sun. he wore a black sweatshirt and jeans, he looked so causal yet so handsome. 

yes, jisoo wanted to be mad that Wonwoo had no respect for him whatsoever but has been harassing him since middle school. even being a year older, just something about wonwoo was intimidating. 

“wonwoo! come on!” jisoo finds himself yelling, wonwoo scowls at him across the field. 

“why don’t you go do something useful with your time instead of harassing me. go preach bible verses to people who actually care?” wonwoo yells across the field, causing people to gawk in disgust. 

“wonwoo, hyung!” mingyu yells, a pout stretched across his face. 

wonwoo rolls his eyes and follows Hansol and his group. jisoo can’t help but feel hurt that wonwoo can’t even stand him as a counselor. 

jisoo leads the kids throughout the courtyard, the cafeteria, the campsites, and the lake. he showed them to office where the head counselor and main counselors stayed. 

after the tour wrapped up, the kids got ready for lunch and were able to socialize. jisoo sat with junhui, minghao and seokmin at the counselor table

“how was your group today, hyung?” minghao asks peeling a wrapper off of the ice cream pop.

“they're good kids, minus you know who.” jisoo pouts as he sticks a handful of grapes in his mouth. 

“wonwoo? he was a bit of handful. he was tolerable though. hansol kept him in check a lot.” junhui says, “do you want him to stay with me?” 

“no, soyou says that since the groups are bigger this year and everything is set and stone. trust me, i asked.” jisoo pouts, stuffing more grapes in his mouth. 

jisoo found wonwoo across the cafeteria, laughing alongside hansol, mingyu and seungcheol. jeonghan had his arms tangled around seungcheol's shoulders, they all looked happy. 

wonwoo's nose crinkled with laughter as Hansol started their freestyle rap but messed up on the first line. jisoo wished he could make wonwoo laugh like that. he looked so cute. 

“hyung, just give him some space. okay?” seokmin suggests, “he'll come around.”

jisoo hoped he would, after cleaning up lunch and recollecting his group. they all walked back to the cabins, where wonwoo was still missing.

“he said he’d be back at night,” mingyu tells him, and jisoo can’t help but sigh because it was only the first day and he was already struggling. 

jisoo put mingyu in charge since wonwoo was missing. he decided to talk with soyou about what he should do with him. 

“so he’s basically running around with junhui? And won’t stay with you whatsoever?” soyou asks chewing on a pin cap. 

“he hates me, soyou. he's a junior at my school, and has never liked me. i don’t know why but he’s my #1 harrasser and bully.” jisoo pouts, “i try not to care. cause i'm here to do my job and help teach the word of god and have a nice summer. and he’s making it hard.”

“i understand that, jisoo. there's always going to be those kids who were sent here against their will. you know wonwoo, was he ever religious?” soyou asks as she scribbles down some notes. 

“no, not at all. at least i don't think so? he's never even read the bible or gone to church. but his parents do a lot. wonwoo is very kept to himself and he doesn’t care. he doesn’t care about much just his friends. he didn’t even know what ash wednesday, soyou. how do i help him!?” jisoo says, with a scowl. 

he couldn’t force wonwoo to care. his job was to teach and that’s what he planned to do. he couldn’t let wonwoo stop that no matter how much he loved him. 

“i have an idea, jisoo. it'll help you and wonwoo in your situation.” soyou says with a small smile.

soyou calls wonwoo on the intercom, causing jisoo to flush in embarrassment. 

“s-soyou. what are you doing!?” jisoo whines, “i'm perfectly fine with him ignoring me. i just need him to tolerate me enough to learn.” 

“and that’s what I’m going to do,” soyou smiles happily as the door to her office opens, hansol stands with wonwoo behind his back. 

“soyou noona! i brought him for you." hansol says with a wide smile as he leads wonwoo to the chair nearby jisoo. 

“thanks hansol!” she grins as hansol pats both jisoo and wonwoo on the shoulder before leaving. 

“hi, wonwoo. i'm soyou, i'm the head counselor here at this camp. jisoo tells me you’re having a bit of difficulty with staying in his group?” soyou asks, her voice soft and sweet. 

“i don’t really care to stay in his group. i went to school with him and i don’t really want to be stuck with him for three months of my summer.” wonwoo says bluntly, “i mean, you know the guy right? he's a bit too much at times.” 

jisoo arched his brow, what did that even mean? jisoo only shared two classes with wonwoo this year and they barely shared any conversation.

“but you’re here to closer your relationship with god and yourself. right? you need to listen to jisoo, he’s your counselor and one of the most passionate boys on our team. he'll really help you.” soyou explains with a smile, “Don’t you want that?”

wonwoo shrugs, “not really. i got sent here cause my mom thought i was becoming too much.”

jisoo knew he was lying, mrs.jeon and his mom were friends. she sent wonwoo here cause she wanted him to be more like jisoo and attend church more with them. yes, wonwoo can be too much but she wanted him to better himself. 

“i have a comprise. jisoo and wonwoo. you two will be sharing the two bed cabin behind the office. you know the one, Jisoo? have mingyu and chan notify the other kids and start moving.” soyou says sternly. 

jisoo could cry, the cabin Soyou was talking about was for kids who needed to be in a more remote location. it was for kids who refused to listen, disobey, and can’t control themselves. it was usually shared by two kids and checked upon numerous times by counselors. 

jisoo thinks he might be the first ever counselor sent to that cabin. and especially with wonwoo? he might as well just drop out of camp at this rate. the two walk silently back to their cabin where mingyu and chan resided. 

“so you have to move to the cabin behind the office, hyung? that's a shame. i was excited to have you as my roommate.” chan pouts as he helps fold jisoo's belongings. 

“i know. i am not excited.” he mummers as he quickly finished packing up. seokmin was in charge of leading wonwoo and jisoo to their new cabin. 

“basically. you two will be checked upon every so few hours. we'll see how you’re doing and how you work together. you aren’t in trouble, this is just to help you guys.” seokmin says with his heartwarming smile.

after seokmin leaves, the two remain in silence once again. it was uncomfortable to the point that jisoo couldn’t breathe he felt like he was suffocating. 

“can you just say something to me?” jisoo blurts mid organizing.

“i don’t have anything i want to say to you, jisoo. why would i want to say anything to you?” wonwoo retorts dropping his cd’s on the desk. 

"cause i'm the counselor, and the hyung here. you have to respect me.” 

“didn't respect you at school. why should i respect you now? you think cause you have some authority over me. i have to willow down to your level and kiss your ass?” 

jisoo sucks in an uneven breath, “i respect you. even though you’ve made my life a living hell, jeon wonwoo. and you can’t even give me the benefit of the doubt?” 

wonwoo turns back on his heels to face jisoo, eye to eye. “listen here, jisoo hyung.” he says tauntingly, as he slightly pushes jisoo's chest.

“i don’t care for this camp. i don’t care to be here. honestly, i would have called seungcheol hyung to come take me home if he hadn’t came back.” he says, pressing his nimble finger against jisoo pushing him a couple feet back. 

jisoo stumbles almost tripping against the suitcases scattered on their shared room.

“i am here cause for some reason, my mom hopes for me to be just like you. and i don’t know why. i'm trying to ponder what’s so great about you?” he asks finger still digging into him, as he’s practically pressed against the wall.

“you can’t speak your mind. but somehow you talk too damn much. you nag. you whine too much. you cave to everybody’s wish. you aren’t that great. you live to please everybody before yourself. how do you live being such a coward, jisoo? does the man upstairs make you act so cowardly towards everybody you meet?” wonwoo asks, eyebrows arched teasingly as he pushes jisoo against the wall again. 

jisoo stands in front of him with a hazard breath, his cheeks flushed and eyes wide. cause he thought he had gotten away from wonwoo's harassment. this camp was his happy place, where he felt like he truly belonged. but, having to share his room with wonwoo felt like his worst nightmare came back to life. 

“exactly. no words.” he groans as he lets his hands fall off of jisoo. 

he watches wonwoo escort himself out the cabin with a loud slam. jisoo wanted to cry. he slid against the wall with his heart heavy in his chest.  
his chest ached like iodine to an open cut. 

he couldn’t do 3 months of this, he wanted to befriend wonwoo, he wanted to kiss wonwoo, he wanted to be good for him. but wonwoo, wouldn’t even give jisoo the time of the day. 

he didn’t even take time to get to know jisoo, he just was taking what he knew about him from observations.

jisoo hurriedly wiped his tears, cause he shouldn’t be crying over somebody who doesn’t like him back. 

“hyung?” a voice calls out, it was soft and caring.  
it was minghao, he found jisoo against the wall sniffling quietly. 

“wonwoo again?” He asks stroking Jisoo’s hair back, he nodded as he wiped his nose.  
minghao kept stroking his head softly, it was comforting. jisoo should be doing this he’s the oldest. 

“i know you like him a lot, hyung. you can’t help how you feel. but you can’t let him keep bullying you like this.” minghao mummers as he pats softly on his back before standing. 

jisoo nods in agreement, “i'll be in charge of your group today. you just rest. okay?” minghao says with a smile before helping him off the ground.

jisoo hugs his friend tightly before he departs, Jisoo wishes he could be with the kids for the first day. but he just wasn’t for it. jisoo settled down in his bunk cuddling with his comforter. he might as well make a plan schedule for the week. 

he managed to make plans for next few weeks, eat two bowls of ramen and cry while watching the Notebook on his computer and some other movies. 

“i'm back.” wonwoo calls out, jisoo didn’t realize it’s been four hours since he first left. 

“hey, how’d everything go? junhui is a good counselor.” jisoo says wiping his eyes, his cheeks still red from crying.  
“w-were you crying?” wonwoo asks, arching his brow. 

“yeah.” 

“are you like, you okay?” he asks, “why were you crying?”  
“do you care?” jisoo retorts, which was true. why did he suddenly care? 

“it's a bit uncomfortable that you’re here crying. so i thought to ask. but if you don’t wanna tell me, don’t. That’s not gonna ruin my sleep.” wonwoo shrugs, as he cuddles underneath his covers. 

jisoo couldn’t help but flush at the idea of wonwoo possibly caring about him. he wanted him to care about him, as much as he cared about wonwoo.


	2. at this moment you mean everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wonwoo realized he was always a handful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wonwoo realizing he needs to express his feelings better!

wonwoo sat at the dock with hansol and mingyu the sun was barely rising. 

“where's seungcheol hyung? I thought he was joining us?” mingyu yawns resting on wonwoo's legs.

“him and jeonghan got in a fight, so they’re making up. you know, how they do.” hansol says with a smirk. 

wonwoo sipped out of the last of his miller lite before tossing it in the lake. the three having been drinking the beer, he somehow managed to smuggle into the camp. 

“it's only been one month. two more months to go. how are you guys holding up, first year at camp?” hansol asks, arching brow as he crushes the can. 

“it's okay! jihoon hyung is cute. is he dating anybody?” mingyu asks

“wonwoo hyung?” hansol changes the topic, “how's that cabin with jisoo hyung working?"

wonwoo shrugs the buzz of the beer finally settling in his system, "he's still naggy as ever. but he’s cute. so I can deal.”

hansol and mingyu arch their brows confusingly, “you think he’s cute?” 

wonwoo nods as he sips out of mingyu's beer, “have you seen his eyes? he reminds me of bambi, fragile and kind.” 

hansol cocks his head before smiling tauntingly, “i thought you couldn’t stand him. yesterday, you told him to stop being a naggy bitch? you don’t really tell people you find attractive that.”

“i ah i envy him, hansol.” wonwoo mummers, feeling his words slur.

“he's talented. he can sing. he's nice, he’s open. he's cute. he's smart too. what isn’t there to envy?” wonwoo laughs, “my parents loves him. don't they, mingyu?”

mingyu nods sadly, “that's why he’s has always been mean to jisoo hyung. his parents and wonwoo hyung’s parents are college friends. they're very close and jisoo has always been a model son. good grades, looks, talented, a great faith. he's always tried to be a good son, but the constant nagging to be like jisoo hyung drove him to despise jisoo."

“aren't you a only child, hyung?” hansol asks, wonwoo nods as he pats Mingyu’s hair. 

“being compared to someone like him could be ignored. how did you develop a gross crush on him then, if you hated him?” hansol asks, “it just doesn’t add up.” 

wonwoo takes his lip between his teeth, “high school. i always messed with him and teased him. but in high school, i had classes with him every year. i like to see how he light up with excitement, or him sing in music when the choir teacher asked him to lead us. he's always been so nice even when i'm so mean. so yeah, maybe I do love him. but, he won’t ever understand that.” 

wonwoo shrugs as the three boys change the subject cause the topic was getting too touchy for him. 

“we should probably head back since the sun is almost up. and wonwoo hyung is all near drunk. hansol you’re okay right?” mingyu asks, helping lifting up Wonwoo from the dock.

hansol nods as he shuffles the cans into the lake, they couldn’t risk throwing it in the trash cans.  
mingyu leans wonwoo against him as the two walk back to wonwoo's cabin. 

“yahh, mingyu, you always take care of your hyung so generously.” wonwoo coos pinching his cheek, mingyu chuckles as he pats wonwoo's shoulders. 

“hyung, you’re drunk. i have too.” mingyu smiles, he helps wonwoo walk up the stairs to the cabin. wonwoo lets Mingyu retrieve his key from his coat pocket, letting a little giggle out. 

the door opens before the key even enters the lock, jisoo stands confused with an arched brow. 

“mingyu, it’s 5am. what are you doing?” Jisoo asks curiously. 

“we drank! i took miller lit from my dads shed. you know the one? and I snuck it in, i'm surprised you guys didn’t find it. do you want some, hyung? it's good.” wonwoo giggles, as he leans more against mingyu. 

"hyung? you're drunk. hand him to me, mingyu.” jisoo says with a frown.

wonwoo unevenly walks over to jisoo's caring open arms, “are you gonna take care of me, hyungie?” 

jisoo rolls his eyes as he waves goodbye to mingyu. wonwoo balances himself against jisoo. 

“hyung, can you get me some more beer? I-it’s under my bed.” wonwoo giggles as he sat on the couch. 

“why did you bring alcohol? it's a church camp, wonwoo. you're underage and not suppose to be drinking. especially here.” jisoo says with a scowl, wonwoo didn’t think he looked too cute while scowling. 

“if you keep scowling, you’ll gain wrinkles.” wonwoo half sings, "wrinkles aren't cute."

“shut up, drink this.” jisoo says shoving a water in his direction. wonwoo claims the cool glass in his hands staring at the clear liquid rippling throughout the cup. 

“i'm just saying. wrinkles aren’t cute. you don’t need wrinkles. they're ugly."

jisoo rolled his eyes at that comment, he also laid a few pieces of bread out for him. wonwoo smiled happily at the plate, he’s never had somebody take care of him like this. 

“you're taking care of me so well,” wonwoo grins, he can’t help but laugh at the setting they were in. 

“you're so different when you’re drunk. you're actually tolerable.” jisoo states confusingly, he helps catch the water falling down wonwoo's chin. 

“you don’t even know me, hyung! we don’t ever ya know get to talk,” wonwoo pouts, “talk to me more often.” 

“when i talk to you, wonwoo. you call me a naggy bitch, you don’t even use honorifics. you have no respect for me whatsoever. so why should i talk to you more, wonwoo? why should i go out of my way to get to know you.” 

wonwoo sets the cup of water onto the coffee table next to the plate of now torn up bread. he unevenly shifts himself towards jisoo to see him face to face. 

his tanned skin managed to glow some how in the dim room. his deer like eyes focusing on wonwoo and wonwoo only. it made his cheeks flush at the thought. or maybe that was the alcohol. 

jisoo's eyebrow finely arched as he awaits wonwoo's answer. plump lips formed into a straight line waiting anxiously for an answer. 

“cause. i admire you, jisoo hyung.” wonwoo says nervously, “i really do admire you. i respect you. i just am angry that i can never be as great as you.”

jisoo cocks his head at the youngers soft words, his bottom lip jutted into a pout. wonwoo had to fight every drunken urge to not press a kiss to those pink lips. 

“i'll make an effort then. but now, wonwoo let’s get you to bed. i have a feeling you’ll have a big headache in the morning.” jisoo laughs as he helps wonwoo up.

wonwoo lets his body fall a bit limp against jisoo, just so he could grab his waist a bit firmer. jisoo helped him into bed even pulling the covers down for him. 

“if anybody asks you have a cold? got it?”  
Wonwoo nods before jisoo turns off their shared bedroom light. so maybe this trip wasn’t going to be so bad after all. 

the next morning, wonwoo woke up with a excoriating headache. he thought that his brain was trying to ooze out his ears from how hard it was pulsing. 

wonwoo rubs his eyes to help himself get more adjusted to the sunlight, he saw a bit of pink against his forehead. 

he grabs at the sticky note pressed against his head, he squints to read the fine print. 

“yahh,  our wonwoo had a rough night last night didn’t he?  as my counselor duty, i have to take care of you at your worse.  on the nightstand table, there’s a bottle of advil. i made you some hangover curry and water. when you wake up, i hope you eat it. it's still very warm.  eat a slice of bread too.    
your admired counselor,  jisoo ‘hyung’ hong” 

wonwoo wondered why he was so cocky in his note, and why he was even being generous to him. after 7 beers you kind of forget what’s happening. 

wonwoo downed the water, along with scarfing the curry he made. It wasn’t as bad as he thought it’d be. he brushed his hair down and slid on a beige colored hoodie before exiting their cabin. wonwoo saw a crowd of people forming in the courtyard and he wondered what was happening. 

jisoo was sitting with seokmin, junhui, minghao on the picnic table watching soyou explain what was happening. 

“we're having a scavenger hunt today, it’ll be at 4pm. your counselors have a list and your partners, first one to return here with the items for their group will win a special prize. okay?” soyou says with a small smile, she hands the counselors their lists. 

wonwoo stumbles a little behind Jisoo, “so what’s the point of this? how does this relate to god?”

jisoo jumps a little at the sound of wonwoo's deep voice, “you got to notify when you sneak up on people.”

“answer my question, a bit softer okay? my head still hurts.” 

“did you eat everything and drink the water? there's a lot of curry leftover i don’t want you to have to push yourself.” jisoo says softly, wonwoo hasn’t talked to him like this since the 4th grade. 

he doesn’t know exactly what happened but it’s nice to not have to be mean all the time. it was relaxing and to see jisoo actually smile and not look scared when he saw him.

“by the way, you’re my partner since we’re the oldest. sorry if you want to switch, you can.” jisoo says with a small smile. 

wonwoo shook his head frantically, “n-no! it's okay. i have to get used to the church camp and you sometime soon right? and you took care of me last night. thanks for that.” 

wonwoo swears he can see a rose flush appear on jisoo's cheeks, “okay. i'll see you at 4.” 

wonwoo smiled as he found things to distract him till 4pm. maybe with being paired he can express his feelings to jisoo. and try and figure out what he said to him last night when he was drunk. 

he cleaned up their cabin, cleaned some of mingyu's and chan's and hung out with seungcheol and jeonghan for a bit. 

“so when are you going to tell your most precious jisoo hyung that you like him?” seungcheol smiles as he holds onto jeonghan's hands. 

“can you shut the hell up? i'll do it when i feel like it!” wonwoo groans, “he's my partner tonight. i'll do something okay?” 

“good. i'm sick of you talking about how cute he is when he does something but you still continue to insult him. it needs to end soon. the poor boy can’t take it anymore.” jeonghan scolded him. 

“anymore?” wonwoo repeats

“you know how many times you’ve made the boy cry? literally the other day he was crying in the bathroom.” jeonghan says quietly, “you really do push him to the end sometimes.” 

wonwoo felt his heart start to ache, was he really that bad? he didn’t ever mean to make him cry. it was just to distance himself from jisoo. so maybe the constant guilt of never being as great as him could disappear. 

he thought if he was rude to jisoo, it’d make jisoo stop being cute and nice to him. but it never stopped, he’s like a constant daydream that never leaves wonwoo's head. 

“i'm going to put an end to it, jeonghan. And seungcheol. the scavenger hunt starts in a few and i'l admit my feelings.” wonwoo says with a serious tone, he was going to stop being the cause of jisoo's pain.

wonwoo met up with jisoo near the campfire pit, he read off the list of materials they needed. 

“we need to go find a daisy.” jisoo says, “there's some actual real ones in the forest or i think anna has daises in her room fake and real.” 

“a daisy? why a daisy?” wonwoo asks 

“a daisy goes with the church. it stands for the christ child. all the items on each groups list deals with the bible or the church.” jisoo explains with a small smile, “it's really amazing how there’s so much symbolism in the bible.” 

wonwoo liked how jisoo got so excited over this religious stuff. it wasn’t really his idea of “entertaining” but he liked it coming out his mouth. 

the two kept small conversation as they searched for the items. jisoo was happy to explain to wonwoo what each item had to do with their religion.  
“candles stand for jesus words, "i am the light of the world.” (john 8:12) two candles on the altar stand for jesus divine and human nature.“ jisoo explains as he stuffs the two slim candles into his bag, "it's really cool to me that you’re willing to learn about it. i thought you’d laugh at me for being so excited.” 

“i only laugh when needed. it's kinda neat how interested you are. i'll let this one slide.” wonwoo teases causing jisoo to laugh softly. 

jisoo told him how they only had one last item to find before they could return to camp. it was the big item, a modern figure is the dogwood flower, a symbol of christ's passion.

jisoo told him how one legend on how the wood of a dogwood tree was used to make the cross of christ and the tree was so ashamed that it asked to be changed into a tress that could never crucify again. 

the story didn’t exactly make sense to wonwoo and he didn’t want to tell jisoo how it sounded like a fairy tale. the way his eyes lit up when wonwoo asks question, he wanted to keep that light going.  
clouds are growing dark and the sun starts to set. wonwoo assumed it was going to storm soon. 

“should we head back?” jisoo asks, his voice low as they hiked up the trail. 

“i mean it shouldn’t be that bad. it hasn’t even drizzled yet, it’s july so it shouldn’t shower too bad.” Wonwoo says, “come on. i wanna see this dog tree flower.”

“Dogwood.” 

the two continue to hike but a crack of thunder almost makes Jisoo fall over. he really was a jumpy kid. 

“should we go back? thunder is happening. we should get back soon cause storms are kind of d-dangerous.” jisoo stutters, he rubs his hands against his pant legs nervously. 

“don't you want to help your group win? what do we win even after we w-”

before wonwoo could finish his statement, the rain starts to fall hard and uncontrollably. lightening shocks up the sky with daggers and jagged lines. thunder doesn’t fall too slow behind that. 

jisoo falls short in his tracks as the sky brightens with every crack of lightening. wonwoo watches confusingly as jisoo's eyes squeeze tight together. 

“jisoo?” wonwoo says as the rain starts to become unbearable. making his clothes start to stick to his skin.

no answer, wonwoo watches as Jisoo’s hands clamp over his ears slowly to block out any type of noise. 

he was scared. that's why he kept asking if they should turn around, that’s why his voice grew quiet when wonwoo always asked to keep going.  
wonwoo calls out to jisoo again but he just stands there like a statue. he finds himself going over to grab his hand from his ears. 

“hyung. We gotta get out of the rain, okay?” wonwoo says in a comforting tone. 

jisoo nods eyes still pressed shut. wonwoo slid his fingers between jisoo's leading the boy down the trail the best he could. he felt his fingers tighten around him at every whip of lightening. 

“you know, mingyu probably got us to win. he's really good at finding stuff. you know how you lose something and you spend your entire day looking for it? and you tell your mom and she somehow finds it in a minute? that's mingyu. so we don’t even have to worry about that.” wonwoo says hoping to ease the pain that Jisoo was facing. 

“m-maybe.” he stutters as he shuffles closely behind wonwoo. 

wonwoo hurriedly pushes jisoo inside since no kids were meeting up after this storm that appeared. 

“wait in our room okay?” wonwoo says once jisoo finally opens his eyes. 

jisoo nods as he walks into their room to shed his wet clothes. wonwoo retrieves a towel from their bathroom, a brush before joining jisoo on the bed. 

jisoo is sitting on his bed in the corner as another crack of thunder hits. he whimpers softly as he takes his knees in his chest. 

“are you hungry?” wonwoo asks, “i can make a mean bowl of ramen. if you’d like?”

“that'd be nice” jisoo replies barely audible, as wonwoo sets down the brush and towel. 

wonwoo starts up making the ramen and quickly takes off his clothes that were stuck to him for too long. he was happy jisoo left their clean clothes on the counter top. he wiped himself down with a dish towel before layering on his warm clothes. 

the microwave beeps notifying wonwoo that the ramen had finished. wonwoo pulls his sweatshirt sleeve past his palms to use as oven mits.  
he grabs the spoon he set out earlier with his mouth. 

shuffling slowly to their room he manages to not spill a single drop. jisoo remaining in the same position that he left him in, perks up at the sight of him. 

“here. eat up okay? you changed but your hair is still wet.” he says with a slight pout as he hands the bowl over to him. 

wonwoo steps unevenly behind jisoo on his bed situating himself behind his hyung. he rests his back against the headboard as he pulls Jisoo against his chest. 

jisoo lays against wonwoo's chest barely dampening his shirt. his hair smelled like dew and lilac an oddly comforting smell. 

he laid the cotton towel over jisoo's mahogany hair rubbing softly over the damp locks. his body tenses at the storm picking up, “hey, don’t focus on that. just eat the ramen and focus on how good this is gonna feel. mingyu does this to me a lot cause he loves to mess with hair it’s really relaxing i hope you enjoy.” 

jisoo nods as wonwoo continues to scrap his fingers against his scalp. drying up his locks before carding his fingers throughout to loosen up some knots. 

he replaces his fingers with a tender needle brush, jisoo's body loosens up as he continues to drink the broth of his now empty ramen bowl. 

“can i ask you something?” wonwoo says as he continues to brush his hyungs hair. 

“mhm.” he mummers as he grows limp to wonwoo's touch. 

“why are you scared of storms? You don’t have to tell me if yo-”

“when i was younger before we moved near your family. i was home with my babysitter at the time, i was six. and it was a bad storm with lightening, thunder all that bad stuff. and we had a robbery, the robber broke in through my window. and the whole image still haunts me and you’re probably thinking 'what type of 20 year old is afraid of thunderstorms’ right?” jisoo says quietly. 

wonwoo stops brushing his hair to get a good look at him, “no i'm not. i'm afraid of frogs. That’s more unusual and not as common.” 

“kids are only afraid of storms, wonwoo."

“hyung, only kids are afraid of frogs. people are always afraid of storms, hansol is afraid of storms.” wonwoo admits, “he's honestly probably in seungkwan's bunk right now.” 

jisoo laughs at that comment as wonwoo continues to brush his hair to complete dryness. 

“what do you want to do now?” wonwoo asks as he sets the brush down, jisoo was still pressed firmly against his chest. he was flushed from his cheeks to his neck but he hoped jisoo didn’t see that. 

“i usually watch movies to get my mind off of the storm.” jisoo explains with a smile causing his deer like eyes to crease into perfect crescents. 

“okay. we can watch a romantic movie. you seem to have a lot of those.” 

“can we watch perks of being a wallflower? it has a loud and good soundtrack and the plot is amazing. i read the book a couple of times,” jisoo says, he points to the lime colored case that was propped on the tv. 

wonwoo crawls from behind his hyung to set up the small tv’s dvd. he gets it set up in a matter of minutes before comfortably returning to jisoo's side.

jisoo laid down in front of wonwoo pining himself awfully close to his body, wonwoo felt the familiar flush return to his cheeks. 

“wonwoo ah. I hope you don’t mind.. i'm freezing.” jisoo mummers as he pulls the covers to his cheeks. 

wonwoo can’t help but smile as the two coil to fit together tangling their ankles and legs. he holds himself up by his hand as the movie starts. 

wonwoo realized that charlie was a lot like jisoo during school, shy, smart but very caring and wants the best for everybody. 

he realized he was like patrick. scared. brave. confident. loves to love. likes to make people happy.

but with jisoo, he hasn’t made him happy in years. he spent his years making jisoo the unhappiest he could be. he's always admired how his friends could make him laugh till his cheeks became rosy. 

he liked how jisoo would smile and his eyes would become the prettiest shape. he liked seeing jisoo happy and he’s always wanted to be the reason behind it. but he hasn’t. 

“jisoo hyung.”

"mhm?” jisoo mummers eyes focused onto the screen. 

“i'm sorry.” 

Jisoo shifts a bit in his arms to face Wonwoo eye to eye. 

“for what?” 

“you know what.” 

“barely. you could be apologizing cause you’re making me miss the iconic homecoming dance scene.” jisoo says.

“no. im sorry for always be bad to you. you didn’t deserve that. i'm sorry for making you cry. i'm sorry for being me.” wonwoo says shyly, “i just. i thought maybe if i was mean to you, i'd stop thinking of you and wishing to be you or at least be close to you. i thought that if i stopped being close with you it’d stop my parents from always comparing me to you.” 

jisoo nods slowly, “i understand that. and i can’t forgive you for the years of harassment. that was hell. But we can move on from it. you saw me at my worse and didn’t make fun of me.” 

“it's cause i like you.”

“what?” jisoo says shockingly, wonwoo was too embarrassed to even try and correct his slip up just accepted the sad fade. 

“i like you, jisoo hyung. i am that ugly 'bully you ends up loving you’ cliche minus the fact that i've liked you since the 5th grade and had to stop cause I didn’t think I was good enough for you.” 

jisoo smiles widely at that statement, his smile stretched across his cheeks. 

“i like you too, wonwoo. a lot.”

wonwoo finds himself cradling jisoo's soft face in his hands, he traced his thumb against jisoo's profound cheekbone.

jisoo leans in slowly to kiss wonwoo with tender and as much love as he feels inside. He moves his hand behind the nape of jisoo's neck deepening the kiss. 

jisoo's fists bawl in the cloth of his sweatshirt pulling wonwoo closer till it was physically impossible. teeth clashing. lip biting. wonwoo couldn’t get enough of this. 

jisoo slowly pulled away heavily panting, he turns back to the movie. he feels jisoo pull his arm around his waist. he rests his head against wonwoo's chest as Come on Eileen plays through the speaker. 

and wonwoo thought maybe this is what charlie meant by feeling infinite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not the end of the summer camp seventeen au! maybe with this ship and everybody continued or a complete different summer camp AU? who knows!

**Author's Note:**

> summer camp seventeen will comeback that's all i have to say


End file.
